


Looking Good

by Tortellini



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov Friendship, Comfort Food, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Food, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Humorous Ending, Inspired By Tumblr, Love, M/M, Male Friendship, Past Christophe Giacometti/Victor Nikiforov, Pining Victor Nikiforov, Restaurants, Smile, Supportive Victor Nikiforov, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Love, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 05:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10937829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Viktor and Chris go out for lunch and talks. Viktor is a sap in love; and Chris, who has a wonderful boyfriend too, has to say he really can relate.Oneshot/drabble





	Looking Good

Viktor was out to lunch with his best friend. They were just at a little restaurant--french, and elegant but quick. Viktor himself had ordered a coffee and a crepe. Meanwhile Chris had ordered crepes too, and tea. And they were just laughing and talking. It was nice to finally be able to catch up like this. 

“...Yuuri is so beautiful.”

Chris’ eyes twinkled. He couldn’t disagree; Viktor’s adorable boyfriend was...well, adorable. “Mm, I know, Vitya. We all know.”

“No.” Viktor looked at him. “I mean like right now!”

Suddenly Chris paused. Had he missed something…? “What? Is he here?” 

Viktor gave a happy sigh. “No, but...I just know he does~” 

Chris might be a bit exasperated with him, but he understood the feeling. That was how he felt about his own boyfriend too. So he just continued to chuckle, and eat his crepes. Figures though; Viktor really was a huge sap. 


End file.
